Never alone
by BroshikiKishinuma
Summary: The five kids are back from their traumatic experience at HH and now they struggle to move on from that experience rated T for mild swearing and whatnot, May or may not include lemons later on but for now the rating is T
1. Finally Home

The five kids stood there in the classroom... Finally back... In their own classroom... Back in the real world... Back in 2-9

They were all elated and spent minutes celebrating and hugging. Hugs were exchanged, smiles all around...

Then the harsh reality dawned on all of them., they may be back in the real world but they lost four amazing people... People they had known as children gone... The smiles faded from their faces as they remembered who had been killed...

Shinohara Seiko, the most chipper girl they had all ever met and their "love expert", her bright smile that would lighten up any situation. She had tried her hardest to lighten up Naomi in Heavenly Host. The happy go lucky girl was gone now, stuck as a spirit in Heavenly Host... Doomed to feel the pain of her death for eternity

Mayu Suzumoto, the drama club student... She was always energetic... She cared for everyone, living or dead. This ultimately led to her death in Heavenly Host. Her caring for everyone led her to befriend Sakutaro. Her energetic attitude gave her the nickname "Suzume"

Sakutaro Morishige, the most mysterious of them all, he always kept to himself and took everything in stride. Mayu was the only one that he considered a true friend. This is the reason he only allows Mayu to call him by a nickname (Shige Nii). He went completely insane at the realization of having lost Mayu in Heavenly Host and committed suicide out of insanity.

Yui Shishido: the best teacher they ever had. The teacher that always played pranks along with students. She hardly ever lost her temper and always helped her students. She continued protecting her students until the bitter end. She gave her life to save one of her students.

They sat there in silence... Just remembering

The silence was broken by none other than Satoshit Mochida himself. "We should probably head home before our parents get anymore worried," he said as he shakily got to his feet.

"Come on Yuka, Nakashima let's go"

Ayumi Shinozaki, the class representative looked in jealousy as Satoshit helped Naomi up.

"Hey, Shinozaki need help?" Ayumi looked up to see Yoshiki Kishinuma staring at her holding out his hand.

"No thanks I'm good" she muttered slapping his hand away.

This action made Yoshiki cringe in the inside but he put his sly attitude back on and said, alright fine whatever you want Shinozaki.

The five kids all stood up and solemnly walked down the hallway of the school.

They opened the outside doors to be greeted with what remained of the culture festival. Crumpled wrappers on the ground some confetti thrown everywhere.

"And to think this all happened just hours ago, it feels like years" Yoshiki sighed

"Yeah, feels like an eternity..." Naomi replied

"Onii chan?" Yuka asked with a small voice

"Yes Yuka?" Satoshit responded

"Yuka needs to use the restroom"

"Oh... Alright"Satoshit replied not wanting to leave the group,"guess I'll see you all sometime" he and Yuka began to leave

"Wait"

"Huh?" He turned around to find the source of the voice and saw it was Ayumi who had spoken.

"We all have to come to school tomorrow... No matter what... Promise?"

"I promise" Naomi replied

"Promise" both Yuka and Satoshit said

Yoshiki was too busy staring at the sky to notice

Ayumi got him out of his daze by snapping her fingers at him. "Kishinuma?"

"Uh?-oh... Yeah sure..." He said snapping out of his daze

"Ok so on time tomorrow" Ayumi said to the other four. "Let's go home"

With those final words from their class rep, they all parted ways headed home unsure of what the future had in store...

AN: sooo... First chapter... For real... Don't worry it won't always be this depressing!

Next chapter the drama starts (oh noes!) Ayumi will try to reveal her feelings for Satoshit (sorry I just don't like him) and I want to know if she should be turned down nicely or roughly, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide! ^_^ this is Broshiki Kishinuma signing out *boop!*


	2. Drawings, Showers, and Heartbreaks

An: I do NOT own corpse party in the slightest! This chapter will be focused around Ayumi and Satoshit so prepare for Satumi! Oh and I decided to stop calling Satoshi, Satoshit as to not cause fights in the reviews. Also I'm making some characters smarter and better spoken like Yuka this chapter so basically. So without further ado let's get it on!

Ayumi:

After leaving Kisaragi's main entrance, Ayumi slowly trudged home thinking.

"I could have prevented all this... I could have just not brought that STUPID charm! It could have been avoided!" She scolded herself tearing up. " and to top it all off I was stuck with KISHINUMA! Of all people! I should have been with Mochida! I can't believe the others made it... But at what cost? They're all traumatized to hell... Especially poor brave Mochida, he could have died in there!" She started sobbing silently.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. She finally appreciated just how short life is and now she knew she may have little time! She decided... She would confess her feelings to HER Satoshi! He deserves better than Nakashima! He deserves someone like HER! She quickly wiped her eyes and ran home. Nothing would stop her! NOTHING! She smiled to herself and finally reached her house door. Luckily for her, Hinoe was off on some trip with acquaintances. Ayumi quickly unlocked the door, grabbed herself some food, and ran to her room to look for her art supplies. Satoshi will be so pleased! She decided to get to work...

Satoshi:

After leaving the school, Satoshi and Yuka started walking home.

"Onii Chan? Do you like Nakashima?" Yuka abruptly asked.

"Wha-what do you mean Yuka?" Satoshi stuttered, a noticeable blush starting to appear at the edges of his face.

"Well, the first person you worried about when we got back was Nakashima, and back in that... Place you were trying to protect her"

"Well little Yuka don't tell anyone but... Yes I'm in love with Nakashima" he said with a small voice.

"Aww Onii chan! That's beautiful!" Yuka said a bit heart broken that he didn't notice her true feelings for him. After a minute of thinking she realized it would never work because it's incest and that's kinda frowned upon by modern day society.

"Hehe I guess Yuka! Let's go home so you can use the restroom!" He said rushing ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Yuka yelled running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Arriving home, Satoshi unlocked the door and noticed a distinct lack of parents.

"Huh?" He asked before noticing a note on the refrigerator door:

"Hey Satoshi! We will be gone for the next two days! We left enough money for food and school! Take care!"-Mom and Dad

"Well Yuka looks like we're on our own for the next few days..." Satoshi looked back to see his sister rushing to the restroom

"Oh that little tyke..." He thought to himself smiling. "Might as well get these dirty bloody clothes off.." He thought

He waited patiently for Yuka to come out, when she did he went inside and took a long shower, washing all the dirt and blood off himself.

When he came out Yuka rushed in after to take one herself.

Satoshi went to his room and began to think.

"Hmm... If I had died back there I wouldn't have just left Yuka alone, but my feelings for Nakashima would never be known... I should tell her tomorrow, who knows? I might get run over, or stabbed to death." He got in bed thinking, tossed and turned for a bit, and falling to a deep sleep excited about the prospect of tomorrow.

*The next morning*

Ayumi opened her eyes groggily having only gotten two hours of sleep getting Satoshi.

"He will be so surprised!" She thought elated rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She got up, took a quick shower, put on a fresh school uniform and ran outside to school with her project.

Satoshi woke up ready for action. His plan was, be suave and cool in front of Nakashima. And nobody would stop him!

Ayumi new that he would love it! She just knew it!

The two almost ran into each other at the school entrance.

"Mochida!" Ayumi yelled almost running into his arms on the spot.

"Wah!"he yelled caught completely off guard.

"I made you something!" Ayumi yelled holding up her gift.

Satoshi looked at the drawing. It was of him and Ayumi hugging with the words " True love" written at the top.

"Uh... Thanks? What's this for?"

"It's a drawing because I love you! I have for a while! I finally realized that now would be a good time to tell you!" She said with a small grin on her face.

"Oh... Uh well... This is awkward..." He replied sheepishly.

"Why?" She said smile wavering a bit.

"I... I uh... I like Nakashima"

"N-no! No you don't! You love me!"

"No Shinozaki I love Nakashima I'm positive about this"

"No! You and I are meant to be!"

"Please don't make this harder..."he said with a bit of his confidence fading

"You love me! And I love you!" Ayumi yelled stomping her feet.

"No I don't" Satoshi replied getting a bit angry

"Yes you do! We are meant to be!" She started tearing up

"No I don't!" He started to yell.

Yes! You do just love me! She tried to jump into his arms earning a push from him.

"I do not love you you BAKA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "and I never will!"

"No! We love eachother! Here take the drawing!" She tried handing it to Satoshi.

"You want to see what I think of this?"Satoshi yelled tearing the drawing up and stomping on the pieces. "Now leave me alone!"

Ayumi just collapsed on her knees and began to sob into her arms.

"Hey Shinozaki? You ok?"

Ayumi looked up to see a familiar bleach headed teenager holding out his hand...

An: so how'd you guys like your Satumi chapter? xD next chapter will be Satomi!(Satoshi X Naomi) I wasn't going to continue this but honestly I love it! ^_^... Prepare for the next chapter! This is BroshikiKishinuma signing out *boop!*


	3. Apples, Handkerchiefs, and Consolations

Chapter 3

An: Hey I'm back with another chapter! This will be a longer chapter, i worked two days on it so I hope it's better than usual for y'all. This chapter will be a little bit of AYUSHIKI!

Ps. I know the characters are OOC and that's how I plan to keep it *cough* wanna see a trick *cough* And so... Let it commence!

Yoshiki:

Leaving the school and heading back to his single bedroom apartment, Yoshiki's head was spinning from both sadness and fatigue. "She pushed me away again" he thought," she's still not over Satoshi... There's not much I can do about that... And he's my best mate so I wouldn't with fight him over her... She deserves better than two guys quarreling over her..."

He saw his apartment building up ahead and sighed. He'd been living there for a while now. And things still haven't improved. He was still disowned by his parents, his only real family was just his younger sister, Miki. She only shows up once in a while however so most of the time, Yoshiki is left to his own thoughts.

He finally arrived at the apartment building and headed to his apartment. He turned the door handle and saw that the door was locked. He looked in his pockets for the keys and couldn't find them. He groaned and decided to use his other method of entering the apartment. He walked down the hallway and picked up a fire safety pamphlet. Walking back he unfolded the pamphlet. He stuck the pamphlet at the side edge of the door next to the handle and wriggled the pamphlet until the door clicked and unlocked. He opened the door and went looked around and took in his surroundings. He looked to the left and saw his bathroom. Not the prettiest thing to look at but it was functional and that's all that mattered. He looked forward and saw the hallway that led to his living room and the bedroom. He looked to the right and saw his kitchen. Small, clean, fridge, stove, sink, couple of cabinets. He walked towards the kitchen and opened his refrigerator for a snack.

Luckily living In this small apartment meant he could spend a bit more on food. He looked inside and grabbed an apple an bit into it.

He closed the fridge, leaned against the counter and finished his apple. He threw out the core and walked to his bathroom.

He walked inside and took a glance at the mirror. He saw his face for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He saw small scratches all over and a rather large one on his cheek. The top of his head was matted in blood and there was still a mark where Yoshikazu had hit Yoshiki with his sledgehammer. Yoshiki sighed and decided to shower to wash the blood off of him.

He walked down the small stretch of hallway and went to his room. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed his casual outfit. He went back to the shower and turned on the water. He took off his clothes and hopped in. As he went inside the shower he saw the handkerchief that Ayumi had given him back in Heavenly Host on the floor next to his clothes. He decided to clean it. He pulled it inside with him and washed it and himself. He shivered from the water since the best he ever got was lukewarm water due to the apartments horrible water heater. He quickly finished his shower having rinsed all the dirt and grime from himself. As he got out he took another look at his face and the only thing out of the ordinary was just the scab on his cheek and the mark on his head. The mark would be gone the next morning but the scab would be there a while.

He sighed and put on his casual clothes, just a simple black shirt and green pants. He grabbed Ayumi's handkerchief, left the bathroom and proceeded toward his room.

"Hmm.. I think I should see how Shinozaki is doing..."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Ayumi's number.

"Hello?"

" Hello Shinozaki I wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing"

Sorry Kishinuma I can't talk right now I'm busy making something for Mochida"

"Oh.. Ok... Sorry for interrupting you" Yoshiki answered with sunken heart.," I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then..."

"Yeah! Ok! Bye!"

As Ayumi hung up Yoshiki's heart broke and he slowly trudged back to his room. He laid back on his bed thinking.

"Maybe it's time..." He thought,"maybe it's time to move on"

He couldn't believe what he was saying, he had invested two years of his life on her, he couldn't just move on that easily. Then again... All these years she's only seen him as a friend... She's taken admiration to Satoshi... All these years of chasing after her never paid off... And he remembered back in Heavenly Host... He saved her multiple times... He stopped her possessions... He had dived into a pool of murky water with no swimming experience to save her... He even went back into that godforsaken place with her after having the chance of escaping... All those times he saved her and helped her out... He realized... Not one thank you... He never heard the words "thank you" come out of her mouth... Only yelling and scolding... He realized she was too caught up with Satoshi to notice he was actually there for her...

He put the feeling off and spent a restless night tossing and turning.

*The next morning*

Yoshiki woke up and realized he was running late for school. He quickly changed into his red t-shirt, white shirt unbuttoned a bit, grey Gakuran fully unbuttoned, and his grey pants. Grabbing Ayumi's handkerchief and shoving it in his pocket, he went to the kitchen. He had no time for breakfast so he quickly grabbed two apples one for now and one for later. He started running through the streets towards the high school while eating his first apple. He slowed down as he neared the gates and started to hear a male and female voice. He threw away his apple core in a bush and walked forward. He stopped and peeked around the corner of the gates to see Ayumi holding something and showing Satoshi.

"It's a drawing because I love you!-"

Yoshiki felt his heart break inside as she dealer the final blow with those words. He had spent so much time chasing after her only to be met with this. He began to turn away when suddenly...

"I like Nakashima"

Those words made Yoshiki wheel right around and his heart filled with hope.

" I knew it!" He silently praised himself and tuned back in.

"Please don't make this harder"

"You love me and I love you!"

She's losing it... She's starting to lose it...

"Take the drawing!"

"Still going at it... Oh my god..." Yoshiki cringed when he saw Satoshi tear up the drawing and stomp the pieces. As Satoshi began to storm away, he looked at exactly where Yoshiki was standing and gave him a knowing wink and smile.

"Go for it" he mouthed

Yoshiki looked back at Ayumi who was now on her knees and in pure tears. He walked towards her and held out his hand.

"Hey Shinozaki, you ok?"

Ayumi looked up at him and he got a clear look at her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and he noticed she had been wearing makeup which was now smeared all over her face.

"K-Kishinuma don't look at me... You shouldn't be looking at your class rep in this condition" she managed to get out through her sniffles.

"Shinozaki, who cares about how you look? You're still the best class rep!"

"But I'm hideous!" She wept

"Here allow me Shinozaki" he wiped off Ayumi's face the same way she had wiped his in Heavenly Host.

"Y-you kept it?" She said.

"Of course! It's yours after all!" He replied with a small smile.

"T-thank you Kishinuma" she quickly embraced him, giving him a slight blush.

"N-no problem!" He said the blush beginning to spread.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" She questioned with her eyes still watery.

"Nothing!" He quickly answered. Ayumi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"As class rep I demand you tell me what's wrong!" She ordered.

"It's nothing" he said a little embarrassed.

"Tell me please let me see if I can help" she said with a neutral tone

"Well Shinozaki..." He started his confidence growing unwaveringly.

"Yes?"

"I've know you for two years. Ever since you stopped me from beating the crap out of the gym teacher"

"Kishinuma! Language!" She hissed.

"Since that day, your words have resonated inside my head... They give me purpose. However, what's keeping me at this school is not those words. They may have been empowering but no, it wasn't the words that have helped me through the years. It was the person that spoke those words. She has kept me going these two years. And I've grown a one sided love for her. She is the only thing keeping me at this damned school. She has never acknowledged my feelings however, she prefers another guy. One who has hardly ever comforted her. One that has not tried being closer to her. One that has not saved her countless times at that hell school. No he didn't help her out... I did, and she doesn't see it. She doesn't see I love her and right now she's crying about that guy. What kind of guy would make such a beautiful girl cry? Not me... Never me... I-I love you Shinozaki" He slowly and clearly stated.

"K-Kishinuma" she muttered.

"Shinozaki will you make me the happiest guy in the world and date me?"

"K-Kishinuma... I-I don't know..."

His heart sank heavily, "why?"

"I just- just give me a couple of days to decide ok? I will give you an answer in a couple of days. Just give me time to let it sink in" she told him beginning to tear up again.

"Come on Shinozaki. Don't cry. Please smile. I love your smiling face most of all" he told her wiping the tears away from her face.

"Come on let's get to class, "he said standing up and holding out his hand.

She gladly took his and smiled.

"There you go!" He pulled her up and escorted her to class.

As they entered the classroom, they heard familiar voices. Voices of their classmates.

They opened the door and where greeted with chatter. Yoshiki and Ayumi heard things that made her their hair stand on end.

"Hey class rep! Where's Yui-sensei?"

"Yeah and where are the drama club leaders Sakutaro and Suzume?"

"And Shinohara? I need dating help!"

*Cliff hanger*

Hehe sorry it took so long to upload but here it is! A new chapter! Dat plot twist doe! I guess some of you will figure out where I'll be going with this! So if you do don't give it away! Next chapter will be Naomi and Satoshi! Not as long as this one bit it'll be good! Maybe... Sort of... Idk but anyways this is BroshikiKishinuma signing out! *Boop!*


	4. Cellphones, Messages, and Long Waits

An: I honestly don't know much about Satomi, seeing as I don't ship it much but hey I can try this here. And "Satoshi Mochica" I just started this story and you already want lemons? Wtf man. Maybe like at chapter 15 or 20 if I ever get there. Anyways, without further ado, let's begin!

Ps: characters still OOC

PPS: I don't own corpse party, I keep forgetting to put that xD

PPPS: I forgot to say that Yuka will be a very minor character I can't really find a way to work her into the story

Naomi:

After leaving Kisaragi, Naomi walked home in a completely saddened state. Tears were starting to form again

"Why... Why did Seiko have to die? Why not me? I'm the one that deserves it... All she wanted to do back at that school was lighten things up... And now she's gone! And it's all my fault!"

Suddenly, Naomi's cell phone vibrated.

She hesitantly pulled it out with more tears.

*1 new message!*

From: Seiko BFF

Subject: No hard feelings

"Seiko?" Y-you can still message me from that place?"

*1 new message!*

No really? I don't think so the reception here is horrible! xD

"Can you hear what I'm saying? Can you hear what I'm doing?" Naomi asked with a wide smile.

Seiko BFF: I can hear all and see all for Seiko is Seiko and Seiko can do whatever Seiko wants

"S-Seiko I miss you"

Seiko BFF: I know! :3 who doesn't miss Seiko?

" hehe nobody!" Naomi said as she wiped the remaining years off her face.

Seiko BFF: of course! Seiko is amazing! ;3

"Yes she is!" Naomi said with a huge grin.

Seiko BFF: Seiko is love, Seiko is life

"Seiko, no. Bad Seiko"

Seiko BFF: :3

"You're the best Seiko"

Seiko BFF: Seiko knows she is :3

Naomi smiled and walked home conversing with her friend all the way.

When she got home, her parents were eating dinner and didn't even ask where she was because they assumed she was with her friends.

"Hey welcome back home!" They said as she went by not realizing she had blood on her.

"Yeah yeah.." Naomi quickly said as she walked to her room, still talking with Seiko.

She didn't shower and spent all night talking with Seiko, reminiscing about the past.

*The next day*

Naomi was still awake talking to Seiko.

Seiko BFF: hey isn't it time for school?

"Nah I think I'll skip"

Seiko BFF: but you promised the class rep :3

"Ugh fine Seiko"

Naomi stood up, took a quick shower, listening to weird comments from Seiko, and started walking to school still talking to her best friend.

As she was walking through the front gates, she saw Yoshiki and Ayumi talking with Ayumi cleaning her eyes constantly.

"Eh, whatever"

Seiko BFF: so what's going on at school today?

"Eh just more boring stuff you know Yui- sensei is-" Naomi suddenly stopped remembering.

Seiko BFF: ouch...

"Wait hold on Mochida is coming" Naomi whispered as she put her phone away.

"Hey Nakashima!" He spoke first.

"Oh hey Mochida!"

"We need to talk" he replied quickly

"Wh-what about?"

"I- I want to see if you would maybe like to be my girlfriend!" He managed to get out.

"Oh... Satoshi" she slowly worded.

"Yes?" He said, hope filling his heart.

"I want to say yes but... I think we should wait some time to let the trauma of Heabenly Host pass before... I hope you understand..."

"Oh... Um... Yea... Yeah! I understand!" Satoshi said with his heart deflating and rein floating just as fast.

*Bell for school rings*

"oh we should get to class, see you there!" Satoshi said as he ran off not wanting to be late.

Naomi pulled out her phone and said,"Did you see that he asked me out! I'm so happy!"

Seiko BFF: Sooo... Did you touch his dick yet?

"SEIKO!"

An: sorry about Satoshis short confession, I was running out of time for this...

And look! Everyone's favorite lesbian is back! In text though hehe... So from here on out idk what to do so leave some suggestions if you can and suggest what you would like to see next... This is BroshikiKishinuma signing out *boop!*


	5. Teaching, Paper Scraps, and Dinners

An: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY Since no one left a suggestion I'll go down my own path for this chapter... So prepare yourselves for an ayushiki chapter

Ayumi and Yoshiki:

"I-I thought their existences would be erased?!" Yoshiki whispered silently, a cold sweat running down the side of his head.

"I-I thought so too!" Ayumi murmured back.

"Well what do we do? You're the smart one here!"

"Shut up and let me handle this Kishinuma!"

"Alright alright!... Calm down don't have a heart attack!" Yoshiki joked.

"Grrr..." She growled back.

"Hehe"

Ayumi:

"So class!" Ayumi clapped her hands together, mustering up all the joy she could,"seems like Yui-Sensei won't be here for another little while so one of you should go and tell the principal so we can have a substitute, you there! Keito Mitsuki!"

An average sized boy of medium build, with blue eyes and black hair got up.

"Yes class rep?" He asked.

"Go tell our principal that we need a substitute!"

"Yes ma'am!" Keith said as he started walking down the hallway.

Ayumi turned to the rest of the class," and everyone else! Get out Of Mice and Men and start reading!"

There was a whole shuffle in the classroom as the students rushed to follow Ayumi's directions. They all took out their books and began reading..

The principal walked into the classroom and quickly motioned to Ayumi to get her outside in the hall.

"Ms. Shinozaki I have terrible news"

"Hmm what's wrong?" Ayumi asked the principal as she walked out into the hall.

"It seems all the substitute teachers in the district are all booked until the end of the school year and we have no one to watch your class, do you have any idea how long Ms. Yui will be gone?"

That dealt another blow into Ayumi's heart, however she regained her col and said:

"Oh no I don't know when she'll be back sir" she said slightly cringing.

"Well do you know what your class is supposed to do?"

"Yeah! Yui-Sensei had the whole year planned out in a calendar! She kept it in her desk! Will you be taking over for her?" Ayumi questioned.

"Oh heavens no! I'm far too busy to educate your class! I'm sorry I was hoping that maybe you, the class rep, could take over until then."

"Um... I don't know... I guess I can try" Ayumi answered unsure if she could accomplish the task given to her.

"Hehe! Good job Ms. Shinozaki! I'm sure you can do it!" He bellowed happily as he walked back to his office.

Ayumi walked back to the classroom a bit worriedly and said:

"Um... Alright class! It appears that I will be taking over the classroom until Yui-Sensei is back!" She said with an unfaltering smile on her face. She started walking back to her desk when Yoshiki, Naomi and Satoshi all said in unison"

"Hey shouldn't the teacher be at her desk?" The all asked with gleeful smiles on their faces, causing the classroom to erupt in giggles.

Ayumi glared at Satoshi, then turned towards Yoshiki and Naomi and said:

"Yeah! You're right! How could I forget?" She said with a twitching smile on her face.

"So get up there!" Yoshiki joked at her. She looked in his direction and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. She walked to the teacher's desk and sat on the teacher chair. Looking in the cabinets, she found assorted objects, some pencils, paper, a student roster. Ayumi dug around until finally, at the bottom, she found the lesson plans that Ms. Yui had planned out for the year. Looking them over carefully she looked up and said,

"Well you guys better study that book well! According to this we have a test on it tomorrow!," she said looking at everyone.

"AWWWWW!" The class groaned in unison.

The day went by smoothly, seeing as Ayumi kept calm and order throughout the room.

As the school day came to a close, Ayumi turned to the class again and said,

"Ok class like I said, study that book over tonight! You are dismissed" she told them just as the bell rang.

After gathering up her things, Ayumi started heading out of the classroom, the class not far behind.

As she walked out to the school entrance and saw pieces of the drawing she had made Satoshi. She saw them laying in the ground and started to tear up again. She turned around, saw Yoshiki, and ran off towards her house not wanting him to see her that way.

Yoshiki:

Yoshiki saw Ayumi running off in tears and wondered why. He walked over to where she was standing and looked down.

He picked up a small scrap of paper remaining from her drawing. The small scrap of paper had one simple word: Love

Yoshiki's eyes opened in slight interest and he instantly understood why Ayumi had run off.

Sighing, he got up and walked around the school.

"Oh Shinozaki, why must you keep suffering heartbreak like this?"

He trudged on, picking up his pace. By the time he arrived at her house, two hours had passed already and he was getting a bit tired. He pulled out his second apple from earlier and bit into it. As the apples juices ran down his throat, quenching his deep thirst and satisfying his hunger, he felt rejuvenated and walked on. He knew her house was nearby, he was just walking around the school a bit procrastinating. He crossed the street and went to her house.

He knocked on the door and was met with a brown haired woman with blue eyes. She was wearing tear drop earrings and a pendant that was aquamarine in color.

"Oh hello who is this?" She asked.

"Oh hello! My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma and I'm a friend of Shinozakis from school! I was wondering of if she was home" he said respectfully

Why hello there Kishinuma! I am Hinoe Shinozaki, Ayumi's sister. And yes she got home two hours ago and locked herself in her room... She won't answer... Hey you're her friend right? Why don't you try talking to her?" She told him.

"Oh uh sure! Where is her room?"

"It's down the hall, third room to the left. Please try and get her out for dinner" she said opening the door to let him in.

"Yes ma'am! I will!" He responded politely.

He walked inside as she opened the door wider for him.

Following her directions he made it to the room specified and knocked on the door.

"Shinozaki?" He asked.

"Go away Hinoe" a small voice said from the inside

"It's me, Yoshiki" he responded calmly.

A small scuffle was heard as she quickly got out of bed, wiped her eyes, and ran to unlock her door, carefully hiding her teary eyes.

"What's up Kishinuma?" She said trying to add a little joy to her words.

"Oh you know, just checking up on the girl I saw running out of school in tears and who's doing a bad job of hiding them right now," he said with a smirk.

" oh um... Sorry" she quickly said wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright Shinozaki? What happened?" He asked with a slight smirk lingering in his mouth.

"I-it's nothing"

"Is it this?" Yoshiki said as he pulled out the scrap of paper with the word "love" on it.

The moment he pulled out the piece of paper, Ayumi started to break down in tears again.

She ran back to her bed, buried her head in her pillow and started crying again. Yoshiki walked into her room to console her. He took a look around and noticed some things that seemed out of character for Ayumi. First of all, her room was a complete mess, there were scraps of paper thrown everywhere, broken pencils, and random articles of clothing. Then there was a small table full of makeup that looked as if it hadn't been used in months. Finally in the corner there was one space that was clean, save for a big desk full of art supplies.

Looking closer at the desk, Yoshiki noticed that it was the most used part of the room. There was small paint and color stains all over it, half drawn pictures and stencils, crumpled paper, and a couple of completed drawings.

"You into art?" Yoshiki asked her as he looked around.

Ayumi pulled her head up from her pillow her eyes red,

"Y-yeah... It seems stupid... But I want to be a good artist one day" she told him through sniffles.

"Hey judging from these drawing here I'm sure you'll be!" He said picking some of the drawings up.

"R-really?" She questioned lifting her head up a bit.

"Yeah! These are amazing!" He praised her.

"Thank you Kishinuma you're. Great person" she said, a smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh and your sister said it was time for dinner or something" he told her.

"Oh... Right"she said, the smile slowly fading.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Of course!" She said quickly.

"Alright see ya!" Yoshiki said as he got up and started walking down the hallway down to the front door.

Ayumi's mind was racing. She had smiled sincerely at Yoshiki and she liked it... She enjoyed his company... She enjoyed how he was protecting her back in that wretched place... She liked everything about him... She knew what she must do...

She quickly got up and ran to the door just as Yoshiki was leaving.

"Hey Kishinuma!" She shouted towards his direction.

"Huh? Yeah what up?""

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

An: sorry about the one day delay, I had a friend I knew get beat up by my school's football team... But anyways! Here's your chapter! Hope you lik it! Leave suggestions for the next one! ^_^ it really helps out! This is BroshikiKishinuma, signing out *boop!*


End file.
